St Amoris
by Lizgilles023
Summary: Em um colégio interno, oque pode acontecer?


A noite era serena e calma,a paisagem verde com arvores imensas, a lua cheia e o céu estrelado a tornava mais bela, para os outros é claro porque eu estava dentro de uma van maledita indo pra um colegio que ficava em outro mundo .  
- Eu não acredito , já faz 2h que eu estou olhando pra essa janela e a única coisa que eu vejo é mato,mato,pedra,bicho,mato- eu olhei apavorada para o lado de fora  
- Calma Anny , não é o fim do mundo é só a natureza - Uriel fez pouco caso e olhou para a janela admirando a paisagem.  
- Como não é o fim do mundo minha filha já faz horas que estamos nessa lata velha , rodeadas de MATO- exclamei carrancuda,ela fechou os olhos em sinal de reprovação- E nem sei oque nos estamos fazendo aqui.- ela me ignorou  
- Não é possível ninguém me escuta- a olhei indignada, me virei e arranquei os fones de ouvido da Jê que estava ao meu lado  
- J-jenaah você ta me ouvindo ?  
-ÃH?- ela me olhou confusa – ah to sim, alguma coisa mato,pedra,fim do mundo, mato- ela colocou os fones de novo  
- Auria você não concorda ?- olhei para trás, ela fingia estar dormindo  
- Eu sei que você esta acordada, você dormiu o dia inteiro, uma pessoa não pode dormir tanto  
- Eu sou especial, dá licença- ela resmungou dando de costas  
- Não me de as costas menina mal educada- levantei o indicador  
- Observe- auria virou lentamente me desafiando, bufei de raiva  
- Euphi- supliquei-vamos fugir e deixar essas mal educadas aqui- olhei de rabo de olho para as meninas que deram pouca importância  
- Anny fica quieta doida, eu tenho certeza de que vamos achar algo para você se ocupar lá, nem que seja tricô.  
A van parou subitamente nós impulsionando para frente.  
-O barbeiro tem passageiro e objetos de valor aqui atrás- Jê gritou pegando seu celular do chão  
Saímos da van e eu tinha que concorda que ali era muito bonito, parecia um castelo, com certeza tinha o tamanho de um.  
- Bonjour Mon nom est Dimitri et je serai votre seul guide de ses professeurs- um homem parou em nossa frente e começou a falar um monte de coisas em uma língua diferente.  
- Oque ele ta falando?- Auria sussurro para nós  
- Eu não sei,acho que ele ta xingando a gente - euphi sussurrou de volta  
- A única coisa que eu entendi é que o nome dele é Dimitri- Jê constatou  
- Oi- Uriel botou-se a nossa frente sem graça e estendeu a mão para ele, Dimitri tomou sua mão e gentilmente a beijou deixando ela morta de vergonha.  
-Nice pour vous rencontrer mon amour- ele jogou charme pra cima da Uriel, ela achou lindo oque ele lhe disse, mesmo não entendendo nada.  
- Oh tio- ele olhou para mim -No entendemos lo que habla- improvisei  
- Anny ele fala francês, não espanhol- euphi me repreendeu  
- Então a gente fica quite, porque eu não entendo oque ele fala e ele não entende oque eu falo- vangloriei sorrindo  
- Peço perdão eu achei que vocês eram francesas- ele corou com o engano  
- Tudo bem isso sempre acontece- uriel falou toda boba  
- Olá meninas- outro homem chegou e se pos ao lado do Dimitri- Eu sou Leigh e eu e Dimtri seremos os professores responsáveis por vocês- o rosto da Jennaah se iluminou, ela ajeitou seus cabelos e sorriu encantada para ele que retribui.  
- Bom desculpe pelo transtorno, peço que vocês se dirigem para o salão de lazer para conferir o numero do quarto e depois podem desfazer as malas , espero que vocês gostem de estar aqui conosco- Dimity sorrindo, Uriel prestou atenção em cada detalhe, pelo menos pareceu que sim.  
- Se eu não gostar eu posso ir embora ?- eu perguntei esperançosa e sendo totalmente ignorada outra vez.  
Dimitri deu as informações para chegarmos ao salão, ele e Leigh foram para o outro lado  
- Parece que algumas pessoas vão se interessar bastante nas aulas- Euphimea brincou com malicia olhando para Uriel e Jennaah  
- Nada a ver- Jê se defendeu dando de ombros  
- Nada haver mesmo, porque nos sempre fomos boas alunas- Uriel reforçou  
Depois de discutirmos e andar muito chegamos ao salão que estava parecendo um formigueiro de tanto aluno, lá estava o quadro com os avisos e tinha uns alunos distribuindo as chaves dos quartos

Nos fomos no quadro de avisos:

Quarto 101 Quarto 102

Anny Uriel

Euphimea Auria

Jennaah Aninha

- Bom pelo menos eu não vou ouvir o ronco da Anny- Auria brincou fazendo todas cair na gargalhada  
- Ei eu não ronco eu tenho problemas para respirar, agora vamos pegar nossa chave - cruzei os braços e fui em direção a mesa que estava no meio da sala  
- Anny pega lá a chave que nos esperamos aqui- Jê ordenou  
- Eu porque ?- indaguei  
- Porque aquele loirinho ali ta de olho em você faz tempo e você precisa desencalhar, vai lá- ela me empurrou. Marchei em direção à mesa e Auria gritou atrás de mim:  
- Seja simpática-  
- Olá, eu sou Anny- acenei e tentei fazer a cara mais gentil possível  
- Olá, bem-vinda a , meu nome é Nathaniel- eu apertei a mão dele de leve, que por acaso era bastante macia- você é uma das novatas não é ?- ele me analisou de cima a baixo  
- Eu sou sim, como você percebeu?- corei  
- Eu nunca iria esquecer uma garota tão linda como você se já á tivesse visto antes-  
As meninas ficaram ao lado da mesa, um pouco distante nos observando.  
- É impressão minha ou ele ta dando em cima dela na cara dura?-indagou euphi surpresa  
- Não é impressão, ele ta deixando bem claro que ta afim dela- auria disse o obvio  
- E olha que eu achei que ele era meio lerdo- Jê ficou surpresa  
- Esses são os piores- Uriel disse  
- Meninas- aumentei o tom de voz chamando a atenção delas que falavam alto demais e as olhei com uma cara assasina.  
- Oi- elas falaram em coro acenando para o Nathaniel que acenou de volta um pouco sem graça.  
- Me desculpe por elas,mas viagem longa afetou os poucos neurônios restantes na cabeça delas- falei olhando para baixo envergonhada demais para olhar para ele.  
- EI ELA TA FALANDO QUE A GENTE É RETARDADA- uriel exclamou se sentindo ofendida  
- TO SIM E SE VOCÊS CONTINUAREM A FALAR BESTEIRA VÃO VIRAR MENINAS MORTAS E TRANSFORMADAS EM PICADINHO- ameacei me descabelando e elas ficaram caladas.  
Nathaniel gargalhou alto e lagrimas já se formavam no canto dos seus olhos, que notei que eram cor de mel e ficou vermelho que nem um pimentão.  
- Tudo bem, eu não me importo- ele se recuperou- porque eu estou mesmo dando em cima de você.- ele olhou nos meus olhos sorrindo de lado, OMG eu tenho que me conter senão eu vou voar no pescoço dele, meu pai me de resistência porque se você me der força eu agarro ele aqui mesmo.  
- Bom e-eu vim pegar a chave do nosso quarto, 23 e 24- mudei de assunto abriu um gaveta e procurou os números e me entregou uns cartões.  
- O que é isso, a gente ganhou um cartão de credito ?- indaguei eufórica  
- Não- ele sorriu se divertindo- essa é a chave do quarto, uma copia para cada uma- ele explicou-  
- A ta, isso é muito moderno para minha cabeça- disse envergonhada me sentindo um dinossauro- Bom então eu vou indo desfazer minhas malas, foi um prazer te conhecer- ele veio me abraçar, apenas dei um tapinha no ombro dele e sai correndo de lá querendo me enfiar no chão e só sair quando o mundo acabar, fui para perto das meninas que se seguravam para não rir.  
- Anny..- Auria disse com uma voz maliciosa mas eu a cortei dizendo:  
- Eu não quero comentários ,agora vamos que eu quero tomar um banho.- elas não comentaram, mas não puderam evitar os risos, como nada é perfeito mesmo. Nos andamos pela escola sem ter a mínima idea de onde eram os quartos, conclusão? Ficamos perdidas e não se encontrava ninguém no corredor, ate que nos avistamos um corredor que dava em uma sala, aonde tinha um chafariz imenso com uns três andares, todo feito de ouro e nas suas bordas tinha pequenas pedras de esmeralda cravejadas, o teto era aberto que dava para ver o céu estrelado e com varias rosas vermelhas espalhadas pelos cantos.  
- UAU- Uriel exclamou admirada  
- Esse lugar é lindo- Jê se animou  
- Que bom que vocês gostaram porque pelo visto nos vamos ter que dormir por aqui mesmo- eu falei me sentando no chão, morta de tanto andar  
- Ei olha tem um garoto ali- Auria apontou para um garoto que estava sentado na beira do chafariz com uma guitarra nas mãos, ruivo de cabelos longos e com olhos lindos e estava com uma expressão serena enquanto tocava.  
- Alguém tem que ir pedir informação, eu não vou- levantei a mão e rapidamente todas levantaram depois de mim  
- Euphi você levantou por ultimo, vá- disse espantando ela com as mãos  
- Mas ele parece tão concentrado na musica dele que eu não quero atrapalhar- ela disse o olhando apreensiva  
- Então por isso que eu levantei a mão e você foi a ultima então vai logo-  
Ela caminhou para perto dele, que estava de olhos fechados totalmente inerte em sua musica, ela se sentou silenciosamente não o querendo atrapalhar e o assistiu tocar ate ele parou e abriu os olho dando de cara com ela, ele deu um pulo assustado e sua expressão que antes era tão serena e calma se enrijeceu, dando lugar a uma carranca.  
- Que susto garota, ta querendo me matar?- ele franziu a testa  
- Desculpa, eu não queria te atrapalhar, você toca tão bem- ela disse admirada  
- Mas isso não te da motivo de ficar me espionando - ele não cedeu ao elogio  
- Você é muito chato sabia? eu estava te elogiando- euphi se irritou  
-É? Eu sou chato? Bom…. Então quer dizer que nos já temos uma semelhança. - ele sorriu sarcástico  
- Sabia que você fica lindo tocando, mas interagindo você é um grosso- ela cruzou os braços  
ele corou sem graça  
- Você só veio aqui para me elogiar? Assim eu fico mal acostumado- ele botou a mão no peito irônico  
- Hunf, chato e ainda por cima convencido-  
- Só as terças- ele brincou  
- Eu só queria saber onde fica os quartos eu e minhas amigas estamos perdidas- ela olhou em nossa direção,nos estávamos todas estiradas no chão olhando as estrelas e as nomeando  
- Aquela ali vai se chamar Ted- eu disse  
- Ted? Por quê?- Uriel perguntou  
- Porque eu quero e pronto, ta na minha vez de botar o nome, eu boto oque eu quiser- repondi com agressividade  
- Ih amiga se eu soubesse que o cavalo tava com fome eu jogava o capim de longe-  
- Eu posso mostra seus quartos- ele se aproximou e parou ao seu lado- mas você vai ficar me devendo uma novata- ele sussurrou no seu ouvido a deixando arrepiada e corada- me siga- ele disse andando na direção oposta  
- Ei o moradoras de rua, vamos logo ele vai nos ajudar- ela o seguiu  
Nós levantamos e fomos atrás dela, durante todo trajeto ficamos caladas, ele seguia pelos corredores rápido, Euphimea não tirava os olhos dele, de vez enquando eu o pegava a olhando também sem ela perceber, mas ele voltava a cabeça para frente a sacudindo, querendo afastar algum pensamento.  
- Então qual o seu nome?- Auria perguntou querendo quebrar o gelo.  
- Castiel- ele respondeu seco  
- Ah que menino simpático- exclamei por alto levando uma cotovelada da Jê- Então Castiel, ola, prazer meu nome é Anny, ela é Auria, Jennaah, Uriel e você ja conhece a Euphi.  
- Aqui estamos, quarto 23 e esse é o 24- ele apontou em direção ao quarto da frente se virou e foi indo embora  
- Tchau- euphi gritou acenando  
- A gente se esbarra por ai novata, você ainda esta me devendo um favor- ele disse malicioso a deixando com um sorriso de canto a canto.  
- Parece que alguém esta ficando caidinha pelo Cast- Jê brincou levando um tapa no ombro  
- Eu não estou não, só fui gentil com quem nos ajudou-  
- MENINAS QUE BRUXARIA É ESSA ?- eu olhei para fechadura sem saber onde enfiar aquele cartão. Elas me olharam por um tempo e depois olharam para a fechadura.  
- Eu acho que tem que fazer igual aos filmes, passar o cartão nos bagulhinhos que fecha a porta- Uriel passei o cartão com força, mas a porta não queria abrir, ate que o cartão quebrou.  
- OQUE VOCÊ FEZ?- Euphi gritou  
- EU NÃO FIZ NADA ELE QUEBROU SOZINHO,E A URIEL QUE ME MANDOU FAZER ISSO-  
- NÃO BOTA A CULPA EM MIM VOCÊ QUE FORÇOU-  
- VOCÊ QUERIA OQUE? EU NUNCA USEI UMA PORTA DESSAS -  
- Olá meninas- uma garota de cabelos vermelhos saio do quarto da frente o 24- eu abro a porta para vocês- ela pegou o cartão gentilmente e depositou na abertura que tinha na porta, ela fez um barulho esquisito e abriu.  
- Eu ia fazer isso - eu disse  
- Não ia não- Auria me denunciou  
- Prazer,meu nome é aninha e não precisa se apresentar porque eu já sei o nome de todas- ela sorriu  
- Como você sabe?- Jê perguntou assustada  
- As noticias correm- ela respondeu evasiva  
- A sim, bom parece que nos vamos ser colegas de quarto- Auria sorriu animada  
- Sim e eu estou muito feliz, venham eu vou mostra o quarto para vocês - ela puxou Auria e Uriel  
Eu e as meninas entramos no nosso quarto, eu peguei a cama perto da janela, Euphi a do meio e Jê a da ponta, enquanto elas arrumavam seu guarda roupa, fui tomar um banho e coloquei meu pijama de Bob Esponja.  
- Ai eu to tão cansada- eu me joguei na cama da Jê, quando ouvi batidas na porta- Devem ser as meninas- corri para abrir a porta e dei de cara com o Nathaniel, lindo e loiro na minha frente  
- Nathaniel, quer surpresa te ver aqui- quando eu falei o nome dele a cabeça das meninas se levantaram rapidamente prestando atenção na conversa.  
- Desculpe por te incomodar, mas é que estão servindo o jantar eu eu não te vi e fiquei preocupado- ele disse passando a mão no cabelo embaraçado  
- A eu não sabia que o jantar iria ser agora, pode deixar que eu e as meninas vamos nos arrumar e descer imediatamente- eu disse tentando esconder o meu pijama  
- A claro eu espero vocês então- ele disse - adorei o seu pijama- ele sussurrou para as meninas não escutarem me deixando morta de vergonha  
- A obrigada, então a gente se vê La em baixo- eu fechei a porta na cara dele. Olhei para a cara das meninas que sorriam para mim  
- Sem comentários. - disse indo trocar de roupa  
Quando eu fiquei pronta, fomos chamar as meninas e descemos todas juntas e o refeitório já estava vazio, comemos e depois voltamos para o quarto e capotamos de sono.


End file.
